Good Times, Bad Times
by Quicknoahquinn
Summary: Quinn and Puck are finally friends again, even though Puck wants more. He'll respect her wishes, but that doesn't mean he won't try to show her how he feels about her. QUICK, FINCHEL, and FABERRY friendship.
1. Chapter 1

-1**I decided to make a sequel to ****Those Hazel Eyes****. You don't need to have read it to follow this story. I felt that ****Those Hazel Eyes ****was more about them getting past their differences and finally opening up about Beth and their past. Now that they have done that, its time to move on with the story and with that comes this sequel. This story involves more Finchel and the rest of the glee cast as well. It also builds up to a Faberry friendship as well. If you havent read ****Those Hazel Eyes **** and don't want to read it all you need to know is that Quinn and Puck as well as the glee club have gotten to see Beth. Puck has been trying to change for himself and Quinn since he got back from Juvie. Quinn and Sam have broken up, but Sam may still be a little bitter. Puck and Quinn have finally opened up to each other about all their feelings and are friends…for now : ) Hope you enjoy this!**

It had been two weeks since Puck and Quinn had decided to be friends again. With Beth an open topic and no longer a forbidden word, the two were able to open up to each other easily again. Not that they had talked about her much, but the shadow that had once cast over them seemed to be gone.

Puck wanted to give Quinn her space, but that didn't stop him from giving her subtle hints that he was still very much interested in what they could be in the future. He would stop by her locker in the morning every so often to walk her to class. They sat near each other in glee club occasionally, and always seemed to earn a stern look from Mr. Schue because of the whispers and laughter by them during his talks. They both were generally happy with what they had become over the past couple of weeks, and things had only seemed to be getting better.

Puck had been getting closer to Finn, too. After Shelby brought Beth, the awkwardness that had hung over the two teens had vanished. They had made amends before, but it seemed as if they were only actually really doing so now.

Being closer to Finn, meant Rachel came with him. Puck didn't mind her, knowing she was a fellow Jew and respected her for it. Hanging around the two had also given Puck an idea, one that would help him get a chance to hang out with Quinn outside of school. He knew she wouldn't want to hang out with him completely alone just yet, so he decided that he was going ask Finn and Rachel to come along with them. He also knew the perfect place to go. He had heard some of his friends from fight club talking about paintball and how kick ass it was. He knew it wasn't the most traditional hangout, but he also knew that it was his kind of thing, and those candle lit restaurants definitely weren't.

Glee club was the last period of the day. Mr. Schuester was describing their glee assignment for the week.

"We need to gain more focus for regionals guys. Lately, some members of the club seem distant, and I feel like we're losing our vibe. That's why this week's assignment is going to be about emotion. You guys need to find a way to convey your emotions to each other through song. You each are going to pick a song you think best suits how you feel about glee and your fellow members and sing it to us. Then maybe at the end of the week, you guys can all get together at somebody's house and just enjoy each other's company again."

The students seemed to like this idea and some already knew what they were going to sing.

Puck could only think of this as a golden opportunity to use a song to show Quinn how he felt. He wouldn't have to make it a big scene. She would simply know by the lyrics that he was singing to her. He smiled as he realized the song he would sing, knowing it was perfect. He was anxious to nail it and even stayed after once glee was over to practice it. Now all he needed was to get Quinn, Finn, and Rachel to agree to go on a paintball adventure.

"Why do we have to go with _her_?" Quinn whined.

"Finn's going too." Puck informed her.

"So!"

"Come on Quinn, you said you would go, and it's paintball."

"I don't even like paintball."

"What I'm saying is you don't have to be on Rachel's team, which means you have the chance to shoot her with a paintball gun." He said with a mischievous smile.

Quinn didn't answer as she thought about the opportunity at hand. She never thought she would ever be hanging out with Rachel Berry outside of school, nor did she ever want to. But this could be good and Quinn couldn't help but smirk to herself.

Puck found Quinn's reaction hilarious. He had no idea how he gotten everyone to agree to come. He knew it was a freakin' miracle, and he also knew today was going to be very interesting.

Finn and Rachel were driving behind Quinn and Puck.

"We better be on the same team as them." Rachel's said, her arms crossed over her chest, as she looked out the window.

"Why? Are you scared?" Finn teased her.

"Maybe I am, Finn. Quinn has been painfully honest about her dislike for me." Rachel told him in a matter of fact tone. "And now, she's going to have a gun in her hands." She threw her hands up in a panic.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "It's Quinn not Marilyn Manson."

"Charles Manson." she corrected him and quickly went on. "All I'm saying is, I don't need Noah AND Quinn on a separate _paintball_ team than me, okay? I don't even enjoy paintball, I hate violence."

"Rachel" Finn said as he grabbed her hand. "You're going to be fine. Plus, it's time for us to do something different."

"And you let Noah be the one to choose something that's different."

"You're thinking to much into it. It's going to be fun. And I doubt we aren't on the same team. They can't split us up if we came together."

"Alright, we've got 10 people here. So we're splitting you 5 and 5, and I pick the teams." the manager of the range said to the teens in front of him. Puck moved closer to Quinn, hoping to be on her team. He wanted to show her he could protect her, and earn some brownie points, too.

They all had their gear on and were ready to go. The owner split the group in half with his hand, leaving Finn and Rachel on one side and Puck and Quinn on the other. Rachel's face looked white as she slowly looked up at Finn in fear. Finn pursed his lips and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Quinn saw her expression and couldn't stop herself from speaking up. "Honestly, Rachel?" she rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen."

Rachel didn't reply, still looking scared. This honestly wasn't her idea of fun, and having Quinn there didn't help.

"Though, I would watch your back." Quinn smirked as she watched Rachel squirm, enjoying every second of it. Puck grinned at her abrasiveness. There was the Quinn Fabray he knew and loved.

They each went to their side of the field, Quinn walking confidently with Puck following. Once she was out of Rachel's line of vision, she quickly let out a heavy breathe and turned to Puck.

"You scared Fabray?" Puck asked her with his signature smirk.

She hated his cockiness sometimes. "Yeah." she stated frankly. "I honestly don't see the point in getting welted with paintballs. Where's the fun?"

"Shooting people and watching their reaction." he stated truthfully.

"Some things never change." She shook her head and tried not to smile.

Finn and Rachel were standing with their group. They were constructing a team strategy, but Rachel wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was visually finding places where she could hide on the field. There was no way she was going to allow being hit, not if she had anything to do with it. She knew being 1 of the only 2 girls there would make her more of a likely target, and she needed to map out a way to avoid being shot at. Finn was trying to keep up with the complicated plan his fellow teammate was construing, but was way to confused with what the guy was saying. "You know, some of us here have never played and have no idea what you mean by mid man-off." Finn spoke up. The teenage boy seemed frustrated with Finn's lack of knowledge of paintball.

Puck and Quinn were facing a different problem. Most of the guys on their team seemed to think they knew what was best and no one was agreeing on anything. Puck finally spoke up, unable to take anymore yelling. "I got an idea. How about we stop the bullshit, and just try not to get shot." Quinn looked up at him and grinned. "That sounds good to me." she added. The guys grew quiet and reluctantly agreed.

Soon the managers voice was heard, breaking them from their conversations. "Your goal is to get the other team's flag. If your hit while their flag is in your hands, you have to give it back. If you don't give it back, automatic disqualification." The manager spoke with a tone of restlessness from a long day.

"Get ready!" He screamed.

The teams began hiding behind forts and walls on their sides. Puck pulled Quinn behind a fort and crouched down. "Get ready." he told her. She gulped down a lump in her throat and readied herself. Finn and Rachel were hiding behind a stand up (just a wall that covers you and you are able to stand up) that fit two. "Alright, I'm the distraction so I'm going to have to run to that wall there. You stay here when I do, okay?" Finn ordered Rachel. "You do NOT have to worry about me moving." Rachel scoffed.

"GO!" The teams heard the manager yell. No one moved at first. Then Finn received a hand gesture from his fellow teammate signaling him to go. Finn took a deep breathe and then made a run for it. He ran as fast as he could, but was hit in the leg before he could reach the wall. He groaned in pain, and Rachel gasped at what she saw. "Finn!" she called out as she made her way from the protection of the wall. Right away a paintball came at her, just missing but hitting the wall. She squealed and ran back.

Finn limped his way to the wall at the other end, but not before getting hit two more times.

"Oh my God!" Quinn whispered to Puck. "What kind of game is this?"

"It's called using your gun, Hudson!" Puck called out trying to help his friend. "Finn's the only person I know dumb enough to accept to being bait in paintball." he whispered to Quinn.

After what seemed like half an hour, no team had captured the flag. The only four people who hadn't moved from their positions were Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn. Rachel had been too scared to even loosen her grip on her paintball gun. Puck had only hit one guy and quickly realized he wasn't any good at paintball. Quinn had only cheered on Puck as he hit his one target and hadn't done much else. Finn was still in pain and didn't even attempt to move.

"You know what, this is ridiculous." Quinn said as she positioned herself to get ready to move.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Puck asked her worried.

"Come on! Let's just get this thing done. I'm starving and I'm sure you are, too."

"Alright, alright, but let me go in front of you."

"I can handle a little pain Puck."

"Yeah, but these hurt like a mother."

"So did Beth." She lifted her right brow and gave him a smirk.

Puck couldn't help but laugh loudly. She smiled at him, silently praising the progress they made about their openness about Beth.

"Come on." Puck lifted Quinn and stayed in front of her as they ran to the next fort. They dodged all the incoming paintballs and used the same strategy as they made there way to the next wall. Soon they were in the enemies territory and immediately went for where Rachel was covered. She gasped when they collapsed next to her out of breathe.

"I really hate this game guys. I swear people are shooting at me just to get enjoyment out of watching me cry."

"Their shooting at you because you won't freakin' move and it's pissing them off. Soon, your own teammates are going to start shooting at you." Puck told her as he looked around for any of her teammates. Rachel's eyes widened with fear.

"Just use the damn thing." Puck told her, pointing to the gun.

Quinn was to busy scouting out the flag and figuring out a way to get it to listen to their conversation. When she spotted it, she knew Puck would draw to much attention, so she quickly ran off without him in the direction of the flag. One of Rachel and Finn's teammates spotted her, but before he could shoot, Quinn shot him and grabbed the material she had been looking for. With that she sprinted as fast as she could past the line. As she made a run for it, she caught the attention of most of her opponents. She was close to the line as paintballs were being shot at her from all directions. She heard Puck shooting and cursing behind her, but didn't look back.

She made it past the line and was met by cheers from her fellow teammates. She looked back, out of breathe, to see a color stained Puck, slowly walking towards her.

"Puck!" she ran towards him.

"Look at my girl, a badass." He said a wearily as he unnoticeably grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" she was worried. It seemed like he had been shot by every player at least once.

"I'm fine. Those SOBs hit me in the arms and not the stomache or anything so it doesn't hurt that much."

Quinn felt bad that he was hurt, but she couldn't hold her excitement in any longer. "Did you see me shoot that guy!" she said as she playful demonstrated with her paintball gun. "It felt great!"

"Okaaay, we need to get you out of here." Puck jokingly said while he placed his hand on her back.

"Very funny coming from the guy who stole an ATM."

"Ouch."

Rachel had run over to Finn, who was laying on the ground motionless, once she realized the game was over.

"Finn! Finn! Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his stomach as she fell to her knees next to him. Finn only groaned in response.

"Where else did you get hit besides your leg!"

"Ughhhh" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel yelled as she turned to see where he was. Puck turned when he heard his name, and saw Finn on the ground. He began to run over to them with Quinn following.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Was this fun to you, Noah? Did you actually enjoy yourself?" Rachel said as she slowly walked over to him, eyes glaring. Puck wasn't going to lie, he was a little scared of the feisty brunette in front of him. "Umm..." he said as he started to back away, knowing if she came after him there would be nothing he could do.

"I had fun." Quinn retorted as she stepped in front of Rachel, hands on her hips.

Puck suddenly gained confidence. "Yeah, Berry. It's not our fault you and Finn get scared shitless at everything."

"Whoa," Finn groaned, "I ran into the line of fire. I do not get scared shitless." He slowly got up. Rachel offered a hand and he placed his arm around her shoulder for balance. He seemed to be okay, and Puck took that as a good sign.

"Well we were going to go get a bite to eat. Are you guys coming." Puck asked.

"Uh, why don't we just go to that drive-in place." Finn suggested.

"Finn, it's freezing out here." Quinn responded a little shocked at his suggestion.

"I…don't think I'm going to be able to get out of the car."

"Why?" Quinn asked. Finn slowly turned around wincing in pain as he did. Quinn covered her mouth so her laughter would not escape. Puck on the other hand did not even try to mask his smile. "Dude, you got shot in the ass. That's gotta hurt like a bitch."

Finn rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Finn, your the tallest guy out here and your the one who agrees to being bait?" Quinn couldn't hold her smile any longer.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever let's just go through the drive thru of McDonalds. I'm ready to put paintball behind me and I don't need to listen to you two state the obvious all day." Finn said with agrivation. Quinn and Puck both threw their hands up in defeat.

"Okay, McDonalds it is then." Puck said as he began walking to his car.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said as she looked up at Finn, her arm around his waste. He smiled at her and said "Glee club should be fun tomorrow." She smiled back at him and nuzzled her nose into his arm.

Instead of going through the drive thru, Puck and Quinn agreed to go inside and order the food for the four of them themselves. Finn wasn't even able to drive from the pain of sitting down on his rear. As Rachel drove, Finn tried to find a comfortable position.

"No Supersizing this time?" Puck joked looking at Quinn as they waited in line.

"Well I know how you don't dig on fat chicks, and I would hate to loose your friendship." Quinn replied sarcastically.

Puck tried not to wince at her words, but he found it hard not to do. He honestly couldn't believe he had ever said those words to her, especially when she was pregnant.

When Quinn didn't get a response, she looked up to see a somewhat distressed Puck. "I was joking, Puck."

He only nodded in response.

Was Noah Puckerman actually feeling sorry about something he said? Quinn had to admit she liked his remorse. It almost made up for his fat comments he occasionally let slip throughout her pregnancy. But after a while of his puppy dog face, she even started feeling bad. "Hey, it's fine. I actually think it's kind of funny."

"It wasn't. I'm...sorry for ever saying...those things when you were pregnant."

"Puck, we've already said our apologies. I want get past them now and move on." she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He returned the smile, and stared into her eyes.

For a while, he thought they were never going to talk about the previous year. In his eyes, he believed he was going to have to watch Sam and Quinn be together and in denial for the rest of his high school career, while he tried to grow and become a better person. Now, here they were, waiting in a McDonalds line together. They had gotten all their feelings about last year out to each other, and now they were friends, Sam out of the picture. Puck couldn't really believe it himself, but it had happened.

She was the first one to break their gaze, knowing full well what could happen of she didn't.

"You know, I actually loved seeing your stomach grow. I thought it was...cool. I knew my little girl was in there, and I felt proud." Quinn looked down. "I was proud that it was you. I would always try and picture it being anyone else, but then I would get scared shitless. Kind of funny actually. I mean, of course I was scared to be having a kid, but knowing you were the one who I was going through it with...it just didn't seem...wrong."

Quinn never looked up. She had already said her piece before, and didn't need to keep hanging Santana over his head, especially with how hard he seemed to be working to change. She knew it was working, too. The old Puck would have never said those words out loud to her.

"That's why it hurt so much when you would cry and yell at me about why I chose you. You knew why I chose you."

"Next!" the cashier yelled at the two teens. Quinn immediately moved up and ordered for all four of the teenagers. She didn't look at Puck as they waited for the food, but she subtly grabbed his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. She wanted him to know that she had appreciated everything he told her, knowing it was probably hard for him to do. They got the food and headed back towards the car. They hopped in the back seat of Finn's Toyota, and began taking out the food. Quinn and Puck didn't speak as they handed out the meals.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked as he got his happy meal. He told them he was low on cash and that is why he had ordered it. What he didn't tell them was that he really got it for the toy.

"No." Quinn replied simply.

"How's your ass?" Puck replied as he slapped his friend's shoulder with a smirk.

"I hate you." Finn said in disgust.

Quinn handed Rachel her chicken nuggets, and Rachel thanked her with a smile.

Rachel wanted to really get to know the girl she had considered her enemy for so long, so she began to make small talk. "So Quinn, what are you going to sing for the glee club assignment?"

Puck began to cough as he almost choked on his burger. Quinn gave him a weird look and looked over at Rachel. "I don't know yet"

"I was thinking you should sing something from Colbie caillat again. Her music really suited your voice perfectly the first time."

Puck rolled his eyes. The first time, where Quinn and lady lips got their start. No thanks. "Uh, thanks Rachel." It had been really hard for Quinn to even give Rachel the time of day. She may have been trying to become a better person as of late, but it didn't mean she wanted to be a good person to Rachel. The girl just rubbed her the wrong way. But with all of her hate, Quinn knew Rachel had only tried to be nice to her. It might be a good start if she tried, too.

"What are you going to sing?" Quinn asked in the most polite way she could.

Puck looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Was Quinn actually being civil to Rachel?

"I was thinking 'On the Sunny Side of the Street'. It's appropriate because it conveys what glee is all about; just being happy with ourselves, and enjoying the time we have together."

Quinn nodded. Rachel was right. Glee did make her happier and she loved being around the other members. They had always treated her right, even in her darkest days.

"Hey! You guys got me the girls toy!" Finn yelled in disappointment before realizing his mishap.

Quinn looked at Puck who just shrugged his shoulders, already way to use to Finn's ways. He was to busy shoving fries down his throat. Quinn nodded in agreement also realizing it _was _Finn.

"Sorry, Finn. I should've known." Quinn apologized.

They continued to talk and eat, and everyone had to admit they enjoyed their conversations. They had laughed a lot, mostly at Finn for the way he had to position himself in order to relieve his pain.

After they were done eating, Quinn and Puck decided they would leave. They said their goodbyes and headed home. Soon they had reached Quinn's house and she gathered her stuff. "Thanks, Puck. I had a lot of fun, surprisingly." she said with a smile.

He returned her smile and said, "I did, too. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

With that he watched her get into her house and drove off. He liked the idea of them being friends. They were finally talking again, and for Puck that was a big step. Just seeing her smile at him again was enough for him right now.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a little long. I got caught up in another story, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter:) **

**The song that Puck sings this chapter is "Can I stay?" by Ray LaMontagne. I recommend listening to it, its really good and I think it fits Quick well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

Glee club was right after school, and Quinn wanted to be the first one to get there. She was dying to see how Finn was doing after his paintball incident yesterday.  
Sure enough, Finn came limping in with his arm around Rachel for support. When he saw Quinn, he looked annoyed. "Since when are you early to glee." he said earning a slap in the gut from Rachel.  
"Since I saw you get shot in the butt, and wanted to watch you try to sit down so I could get a laugh." she replied with equal harshness.  
"You've been spending way to much time with Puck." he added when he reached the chair. Rachel grabbed his arm, but looked like she was struggling. Quinn quickly came to her side, after noticing how much Finn towered over the tiny brunette.  
Rachel gave her a thankful nod while pulling out a small pillow and placing it on Finn's chair.  
Quinn tried with all her power to not let a smile or laughter escape her lips. She helped him sit down and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
Rachel couldn't help but laugh and that sent Quinn laughing, too.  
"Oh, I'm glad to see you get so much enjoyment from my pain." Finn said with hurt etched in his voice.  
The girls continued to laugh until more members started filling the room. Some seemed scared to see Rachel and Quinn laughing together, but most were just confused. Puck was the last one to enter, and he grabbed a seat next to Finn. Rachel was sitting on the left side of Finn, and Quinn sat directly behind them in the second row.  
"How's the pain?" Puck asked.  
Finn shrugged. "I was thinking about maybe going to the doctors if it doesn't start getting better."  
Quinn let another laugh slip through her mouth and, Puck looked back at her and chuckled.  
Finn could only glare at him.  
"Alright guys! Who's going to be first to sing today?" Mr. Schuester asked the club.  
"I'll go." Sam quietly exclaimed.  
"Alright." Mr. Schuester replied while motioning him to the front.  
Sam grabbed his guitar. "This is for a certain someone in the glee club."  
He began to play.

_You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

Puck's knuckles were white. Was he really singing her this? First of all, it was fucking Justin Beiber. Second of all, out of all his songs, Sam chose this one? How insensitive could this guy get?  
Quinn's blood began to boil. Was he actually doing this right now? He was embarrassing her and, it only proved to everyone how dorky he actually was. Who would sing Justin Beiber to get a girl back besides a 12 year old? And of all songs it had to be baby. Did he honestly think any of this through?

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_  
_

When Sam had finished, he gave one last look at Quinn and smiled. No one had made any attempt to applaud him, all unknowing of what to do. Most of the club had just squirmed in their seats, feeling awkward for Quinn and for Sam who obviously had no idea what he was doing.  
After a while of silence, Mr. Schuester got up and walked over to the blonde boy.  
"Okay" he said as he patted Sam's back with a smile. "Um, nice job. You seemed to have conveyed a lot of emotion with your song. You can have a seat now."  
Sam smiled and took a seat next to Quinn. Quinn gave him a small smile before quickly turning away.  
Rachel glanced back at her and gave her an awkward grin. Quinn rolled her eyes letting the brunette know just how uncomfortable she really was.  
"So Puck, you told me you wanted to sing today. Why don't you go next?"  
Puck's anger had not settled down at all, and he knew there was no way he could perform today. First of all, that little bitch stole his idea. Second of all, there was no way he was going to be able to go after that performance without looking like a fool.  
"I really think you should go today, Puck. I know how hard you've been working on the song." Mr. Schuester gave him an assuring smile.  
Puck was grateful Mr. Schue was making it known that he had actually come up with the idea to sing a song to Quinn before lady lips over there.  
He took a deep breathe and slowly got up. Mr. Schuester smiled excitedly and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder.  
Puck grabbed his guitar and turned toward his fellow members. As he did, Sam slipped his arm over Quinn's chair without her noticing. Puck just shook his head letting an annoyed chuckle leave his lips. He gave no introduction to his song, and just began playing.  
He didn't look at Quinn as he sang, just looked down.

_Can I stay here with you till day breaks  
There something you should know I ain't got no place to go  
Can I stay here with you till the day breaks  
How happy it would make me to see your face when I awake_

It was then he slowly raised his gaze to meet her hazel stare. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. He couldn't help but smile as he sang to her, remembering the simple memories they had shared in his house. Quinn smiled back, thinking back to the same time as he. Puck noticed her eyes glaze over and knew he was accomplishing what he had wanted to.

_Lay with me in your thinnest dreams  
Fill my heart with each caress  
Between your blissful kisses  
Whisper darling is this love_

Can I stay here with you through the night time  
I've fallen sad inside  
And I need a place to hide  
Can I stay here with you through the nighttime  
I'm all alone and blue  
Won't you take me to your room

Lay with me in your thinnest dreams  
Fill my heart with each caress  
Between your blissful kisses  
Whisper darling is this love  
Whisper to me is this love

Quinn had never felt such emotion toward Puck since the day Beth was born, and even then the feeling had not been the same. Puck was becoming a different person. He still had his tough exterior but it just made her love him all the more.  
Puck dropped their gaze when he finished singing.  
The club was silent, no one really knowing what should happen next. Noah Puckerman had just laid his heart on the line, and it had shocked most of them. Rachel was the first to react. She stood up and clapped enthusiastically.  
"That was beautiful Noah."  
Soon the whole club was clapping, except Sam and Quinn. Sam had a look mixed with anger and shock.  
Mr. Schuester got up and shook Puck's hand. "Nice job." He said with a warm smile.  
Santana, who looked disgusted, got up and yelled "You can't be serious Puckerman!"  
The club went silent, and Mercedes turned to glare at the Latina.  
"Granny panties over there? Are you for real?"  
"Hey!" Sam stood up, but Quinn quickly got up after him.  
"You know what Santana? I am so sick of you. You are down my back all the time, and it's exhausting."  
"Oh really? Maybe I'm down your back because you try to steal everything I have. I was top dog around here last year, and the reason you are now is because you play dirty. You're only captain because you told coach about my summer surgery. Does that honestly make you feel good, Saint Quinn? Always acting like a perfect little angel. Above everyone else, even though YOU were the one who lied to your BOYFRIEND about carrying his child that was actually his best friend's, aka MY ex boyfriend."  
Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Nothing from last year had ever been discussed during Glee. Quinn looked to be on the verge of tears as she relived the things she was most ashamed of.  
"Now after screwing around with his feelings, you think you love Puckerman." Santana said with a sarcastic pout. "He knocked you up, and then he was forced to take care of you. Yeah, that's love al-"  
"Shut up!" Puck yelled. He took his guitar off and moved closer to the girls.  
"I would have never thought of you as the jealous type. It's pathetic to look at you." he said with such anger.  
Santana only glared at him before walking out of the room as if she had accomplished something.  
Mr. Schuester stood there shocked. He knew he was being a poor educator at the moment, but his lips could hardly move to object to anything. He soon realized the situation and turned towards the door.

"Santana!" he yelled, catching her before she could turn down the hallway. She turned around at his words. "Get back here!  
Quinn promised herself she wasn't going to cry, so she took a deep breathe and walked out of the room.  
Puck let her go, even though there was nothing he wanted to do more than go after her and take her out of here. He was beyond furious with Santana. How could she have said those things? Quinn had already paid her dues, and she didn't deserve that.

When Santana reentered the class room, Mr. Schuester began his rant.

"I am so sick of this! You guys have no respect for each other. It's as if you've learned nothing from sectionals. You still have no confidence in the club. We worked so hard last year and we were becoming a family. What happened to that? You guys have better find it again, or this club" her looked them over, "won't make it."

With that he walked out of the room.

The students stayed quiet until Rachel spoke up.

"Do you purposely want to destroy this club, Santana?"

"Listen here stubbles. We may have gotten closer as a club last year, but that doesn't mean I ever liked you. I slept with your boyfriend, so what. You guys weren't even dating, and its time for you to get off my back. And as for Quinn, she put me through enough while she was head cheerleader last year. She got what she deserved."

"You know what girl the size of a toothpick?" Mercedes said as she stood up. "We don't need your sass and drama-whore personality to get in the way of us winning Regionals. We all need to forget our differences and become the family we know we can be. I love y'all and I don't want to see our differences get in the way.

"I agree with Mercedes." Rachel stood up with a smile as she looked at everyone in the room.

"We need to pull it together for the sake of the club. We're really good guys and I know we can win Nationals if we stay true to each other."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's right." Kurt said as he got up from his seat near Mercedes and placed an arm around her. "Take it from a fellow Warbler. We've got Regionals in the bag this year."

The whole club began to join in the conversation, saying all the things they loved most about the club as Puck sulked in his seat in silence, his back turned to the rest of the members.  


Quinn roamed the empty halls of McKinley. Once she had left Glee, she knew immediately where her next destination was. When she arrived at the office, she walked right in not even bothering to knock.

"Coach Sylvester" Quinn called out with her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"I quit the Cheerios."

Sue chuckled

"Oh Q, don't make me laugh."

Quinn gave her a face that made Sue know she wasn't kidding.

"You cant be serious, Q" Sue declared syllable by syllable, using her hands as she spoke.

"I've realized there are more important things in life than popularity."

"And what is that?" Sue yelled as she shooke her head. "I'm disappointed in you. I let you back in after you disgraced my squad with your shame, and this is how you repay me?"

"It's a high school cheerleading squad" Quinn told her as she rolled her eyes.

Sue grunted as she threw her glasses on her desk.

"Coach, I'm sorry. I really appreciate that you gave me a second chance. I just…don't want to do it anymore."

Sue glared at her before she spoke. "Welcome to your new social circle. Now you're just another mouth breathing, glee loser at the bottom of the heap."

"I'm okay with that." Quinn nodded with a smirk, and walked out the door with a new found confidence.

The glee club was discussing a song they could sing to Mr. Scheuster to show him that they were serious about being a club again when Quinn stormed into the room. She walked right up to Santana with a smirk and a glare.

"You want everything I have then take it. Take my spot as captain, my popularity, all of it. I quit."

Puck couldn't stop himself from cheering out.

Mercedes quickly got up "You go girl!"

Kurt clapped immediately and soon Rachel and Tina joined in.

Brittany clapped excitedly for Santana. The Latina stopped her but had an accomplished smirk on her face.

Sam quickly got up and walked over to Quinn.

"Think about what you're doing here; slushie facials, public humiliation."

"It's what I want to do." She looked up at him, hands on her hips. She began to walk over to Mercedes with a smile.

"I have been waiting for you to do that since the day you went back." Mercedes told her with her signature sass.

Quinn chuckled and gave her friend a high five.

She surprised everyone when she took the seat next to Puck instead of the one next to Mercedes and Kurt.

Puck looked at her with a smile and placed an arm round her chair.

"Are you still proud of me?" She asked him.

"More than I thought I would be. You quit the Cheerios and bitched out Santana at the same time." he told her with a proud smirk.

She looked down so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Come over to my house tonight. My mom has her book club tonight and I think we need to talk."

Puck was not expecting her to ask him that and it took him an extra second or two to respond.

"Yeah, how about I come over at 6?"

"Perfect." she replied with a smile, and leaned into his arm a little more.

Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
